Todo lo visible y lo invisible
by Aitnac
Summary: Grimmaul Place olía a humedad, a cerrado, a viejo..." ATENCIÓN: esta historia contiene situaciones sexuales y está clasificada R. NO LA LEAS si eres menor.


**Todo lo visible y lo invisible**

_por Aitnac._

Grimmauld Place huele a humedad, a cerrado, a viejo. Grimmauld Place huele a tardes de domingo, a alcanfor, a no-se-qué que de repente te aprieta el corazón y te deja un vacío incómodo en el estómago, como si fueras a morirte. O quizá Grimmauld Place, número 12, no huela a nada porque la señora Weasley se afana en quitar el polvo de décadas, abrir las ventanas de par en par y dejar que entre el sol en las habitaciones. Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación más escondida del piso más alto del caserón y cubierto por la capa invisible que fue de su padre, Harry Potter se pregunta si es él el único que percibe el olor rancio y pegajoso de Grimmauld Place. Si saber con certeza que tu futuro estará lleno de sangre, la tuya seguro, quizá la de otros, agudiza tu sentido del olfato.

Mira por la ventana. El cielo en Londres es de color plomo para variar y las cuatro de la tarde parecen las siete. Harry se ha refugiado aquí una hora antes. Desde el final del curso hay días que son peor que otros y este es de los malos. Así que después de dos partidas (perdidas) de ajedrez con Ron ha murmurado algo sobre "un libro de oclumancia que tiene que prestarle el profesor Lupin", ha cogido la capa invisible sin que le vieran y ha subido hasta aquí. También ha llorado, pero como nadie le ha visto es como si no lo hubiese hecho. Sabe que no le buscarán porque creen que está leyendo o estudiando, quizá con el profesor Lupin que ahora pasa más tiempo encerrado en su habitación, de donde sale el sonido lánguido de un jazz triste o algún disco de ópera rayándose en el viejo gramófono _muggle_.

Está tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se abre hasta que ve una mata de pelo rojo y oye la voz de Ron preguntando a las sombras.

- ¿Hola?

Harry está a punto de contestar, está a punto de quitarse la capa de un manotazo y exclamar "¡Estoy aquí Ron!" pero se detiene en el último segundo cuando se amigo, sin esperar respuesta, se vuelve y habla con alguien que está fuera.

- Vía libre - dice.

Y entran. Ron primero, mirando a todos lados y detrás suyo Hermione, que cierra la puerta con cuidado para que no haga ruido y se da la vuelta para mirar a Ron con un aire entre inquisitivo y culpable, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Qué pasa aquí?. ¿No estaban enfadados después de la pelea _"¿es que nunca harás tus deberes del verano Ronald Weasley_", "_no me atosigues mientras desayuno_" de esta mañana?. Puede que se hayan reconciliado porque parados en medio de la habitación, como si ninguno de los dos se atreviese a romper el hielo, es Hermione la que se decide a hablar y su

- ¿Has visto a Harry?- no suena tan enfadado como el "_dile a Ron que me pase la sal_" de la hora de la comida.

- Debe de estar con Lupin, en su cuarto. Dijo que tenía que prestarle un libro de oclumancia – Ron también habla en un tono bajo, como si no quisiesen que nadie les oiga.

Harry podría, debería, salir de debajo de la capa, pero si van a hablar de él, prefiere quedarse oculto, escuchando lo que tiene que decir Hermione:

- Creo que deberías hablar con él. Está tan ausente. Hablar le vendría bien y seguramente contigo...

- No voy a hacerlo – la respuesta de Ron es tajante y antes de que Hermione frunza el ceño y coloque los brazos en jarra para protestar, añade – y no digas nada porque no quiero discutir otra vez.

Hay algo extraño en esta escena y no es el insólito hecho de que Ron rechace una confrontación verbal. Es algo más sutil, algo que Harry no alcanza a ver, por el momento. Pero le intriga tanto que solo por eso se decide a seguir bajo la capa.

- Yo tampoco – admite Hermione en un susurro.

Están más cerca. Eso es. Están mucho más cerca de lo que en ellos es habitual. Están de pie en medio de la habitación y se hablan en voz baja mirándose directamente a los ojos y a un palmo de la nariz del otro. Están tan cerca que si Ron se adelantase un paso y bajase la cabeza podrían...

Besarse.

Y de pronto lo hacen.

Se están besando. Ron y Hermione se están besando y Harry al principio no da crédito y después no quiere mirar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para salir de debajo de la capa y hay algo que le impulsa a observar toda la escena, la misma fuerza que le hizo meter la cabeza en el pensadero de Snape. Curiosidad. Morbo. Clava los ojos en las puntas de sus zapatillas de deporte pero los levanta de forma instintiva cuando a sus oídos llega un inconfundible sonido gutural. Es un gemido y Harry no está seguro si ha sido Ron. O Hermione. O los dos a la vez. De lo que si está seguro es de que se besan con la boca abierta y que si Ron parece estos días más despeinado que de costumbre es porque ella le mete las manos entre el pelo al hacerlo.

¿Cuándo ha empezado esto?. ¿Durante el curso en la rondas de prefectos?, ¿en la enfermería después de la fatídica aventura en el Ministerio de Magia?, ¿este verano, aquí mismo, antes de que Harry llegase?. ¿Ayer?, ¿hoy?, ¿esta mañana?. No es algo que a Harry le sorprenda porque los dos llevan dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro desde que alguien habló de un baile de navidad. O quizá desde mucho antes.

Pero no ha empezado hace mucho. De eso Harry está seguro porque ambos están tan ruborizados que se podría calentar agua en sus mejillas. Y porque cuando se besan parecen torpes y su narices chocan y Ron se separa durante un momento y dice con una sonrisa:

- Húmedo.

- Eres tonto- responde Hermione agarrándole de la orejas (tan rojas) y volviendo a besarle.

Es entonces cuando Harry se da cuenta de su situación y empieza a pensar que esto está mal. Está muy mal porque son sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, su única familia. No puede quedarse aquí. Mirándoles. Pero tampoco puede moverse sin que le descubran y cuando Ron mete la mano por debajo del jersey de Hermione sabe que ya no podrá apartar la mirada. La piel de Hermione es blanca y Harry se pregunta si será tan suave como parece. Seguro que es más suave y seguro que los dedos de Ron han llegado al punto que se imagina porque Hermione parece besarle con más furia. Y a Harry empiezan a apretarle los pantalones. Dios, no sabe donde meterse.

Ron ha puesto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y si Harry no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos, no creería que se esté frotando contra ella. Que hay un bulto en su pantalón. Que Hermione cierra los ojos y le susurra algo al oído mientras él se pierde en su cuello, probablemente llenándola de saliva y murmurando incoherencias. No parecen estar dispuestos a parar. Si han venido hasta la habitación más elevada de la casa, donde no habría nadie si Harry no estuviese escondido bajo la capa invisible, no es para parar. Es para llegar al final. Es para que Hermione, con la mirada vidriosa y los pezones destacándose en su jersey de lana tiemble y diga

- Sisisisisisi..., ¡diossss!, ¡si, Ron!- con la voz en el fondo de la garganta

Harry recuerda algo que dijo Ginny la primera noche que cenó en Grimmauld Place este verano. Recuerda que con una sonrisa maliciosa la más pequeña de los Weasley quitó un largo pelo pelirrojo de la camiseta de Hermione, llamando la atención sobre su color. Ahora recuerda también que su amiga respondió azorada "_seguramente de Crookshanks_" antes de fijar la vista en su plato.

Es un detalle en el que Harry no había reparado. Como tampoco había reparado en que Hermione tiene las manos pequeñas, mucho más pequeñas que las de ellos dos. Manos de chica. Harry nunca se había fijado pero ahora tiene que hacerlo porque la mano derecha de Hermione está sobre la bragueta de Ron. No. Está bajando la cremallera de los vaqueros gastados de Ron con un ruido que estalla en la habitación y hace pensar a Harry que probablemente lo hayan oído hasta en Manchester. Y después su mano, su mano pequeña de chica, desaparece dentro de los pantalones de Ron, cuya voz suena más profunda y rugosa que nunca

- Joder- exclama

La respuesta de Hermione es inmediata

- ¡Ron, no...!- no puede acabar de decirlo porque Ron la besa como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Su mano sigue dentro de los pantalones y se mueve con torpeza.

- Está... -susurra, baja la mirada, se pone colorada - ¿está bien... así?

Puede que los pantalones de Harry estallen por la presión pero no puede moverse, no puede hacer ni un solo ruido porque ellos le oirían y dios, no, si le descubren sería la situación más embarazosa de toda su vida. Le pitan los oídos y hace tanto calor bajo la capa. Desde algún lugar en la base del cuello de Hermione, Ron responde en un suspiro que suena algo así como "_¡merlín, es perfecto! _" y Harry no lo soporta más. Tiene que frotarse con una mano, despacio para que no le oigan y apretando los labios para que no se le escape el grito que se está formando en su garganta. Cierra los ojos. Respira hondo. Pierde la noción del tiempo y solo están él y este calor y su mano acariciándose cada vez más fuerte por encima de la tela áspera de los vaqueros.

Oye una especie de gruñido y no sabe si ha sido él y abre los ojos, asustado de que pueda delatarse precisamente ahora. Pero no es él, aunque le gustaría gruñir. Es Ron.

- ¿Que? – oye susurrar a Hermione

Es el ansia. Cuando habla, entre saliva, entre lenguas, entre besos, Ron suena a trompicones, no se le entiende. Harry sabe que es el ansia porque si ahora mismo el pudiese hablar, tampoco diría nada coherente.

- Más... rápido - acierta a articular Ron - por favor - añade desesperado.

O diría exactamente eso. Y después se moriría porque eso es lo que quiere ahora mismo. Porque esto está mal, mal, mal y Hermione es como su hermana: le presta sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, se preocupa cuando le duele la cicatriz de la frente, pone los ojos en blanco cuando él y Ron dejan sus deberes para última hora o le da consejos sobre como entender a las chicas. Hermione le enseñó a hacer el encantamiento convocador y siempre ha ido a todos los partidos de Quidditch para verle jugar aunque Harry sabe muy bien que a ella le aburre mortalmente ese deporte. Y ahora Harry lo único que quiere es ser Ron. Ron que tiene la mano de Hermione metida dentro de sus pantalones y embiste. Ron que suda y está más colorado que nunca. Ron que suelta un grito que parece un aullido y tiembla y que ahora Harry sabe que siente lo mismo que él: alivio, suciedad y una incomoda humedad manchando los calzoncillos.

Durante un rato no escucha nada más, concentrado en dejar de respirar tan rápido que teme marearse. Solo cosas entrecortadas y que suenan entre tímidas y avergonzadas

... perdona... no pasa nada...debí avisarte...da igual, de verdad

Ron se abrocha los pantalones y Hermione se coloca el jersey e intenta atusarse el pelo sin éxito. Y después atusa también el de Ron, que ella misma ha despeinado. Y al fin se paran y se quedan quietos, mirándose.

Por un momento parece que los dos van a abrir las boca para decirse algo que ha estado ahí desde siempre, pero no lo hacen y simplemente Ron le aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara y a cambio Hermione sonríe con esa sonrisa misteriosa y llena de luz que Harry le ha visto muy pocas veces, pero que suele aparecer cuando está haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca, justo antes de encontrar la solución a un complicado problema de Aritmancia. Quizá Grimmauld Place para ellos huela a sábanas limpias, a hierba recién cortada, a verano. Y mientras los mira y recupera el aliento Harry cae en la cuenta que estos ya no son el Ron flacucho y pecoso y la Hermione estirada y mandona que conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Son RonyHermione.

Adultos.

Distintos.

Extraños.

Y sin embargo siente que les quiere más que nunca y que no puede seguir ocultándoles por más tiempo lo que está pasando. Quizá asumir tu destino merezca la pena solo para que tus dos mejores amigos puedan seguir mirándose así, sonriéndose así, cogiéndose de la mano así mientras caminan hacia la puerta con pasos suaves y salen al pasillo.

Cuando oye el clic de la cerradura Harry apoya la cabeza en la pared y respira hondo el aire que todo este tiempo ha estado necesitando. Sabe que en diez minutos saldrá de aquí para ir a buscarles. Quizá les encuentre en la cocina tomando un té mientras discuten por una tontería, o en el salón: Hermione leyendo y Ron comprobando los resultados del quiddicht en _El Profeta_, o en su habitación jugando al _snap explosivo_. Sea donde sea, sabe que les contará lo de la Profecía y que Hermione se asustará y quizá llore y después se vaya corriendo a buscar un libro y Ron se aguante las ganas y diga que todo saldrá bien. Sabe que ninguno de los dos le dirá, puestos ser sinceros los unos con los otros, lo que pasa entre ellos. Da igual. No es necesario porque Harry lo sabe desde siempre y porque también sabe que contra esto Voldemort no puede hacer nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe.

Van a ganar esta guerra.

**fin**.


End file.
